


People like them

by nazangel



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2019 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Omega Viktor Nikiforov is the cousin and right-hand man of Yuri Plisetsly, Youngest and most powerful mob boss in Russia.Alpha Katsuki Yuuri comes from a family of famed assassinsPeople like them don't' find love. Until they do.





	People like them

The day had been hell.

Three days ago his cousin Yuri Plisetsky, the youngest and most powerful mob boss in Russia, had asked Viktor to handle a rat. Viktor had been on the cusp of his heat but knowing that Yuri rarely asked him to do things personally, he had gone to do the job.

He had found the man this morning. The interrogation had been downright awful. Not the interrogation part, he was good at what he did but his hat was at tit's peak and between the irritation and Alphas that thought an Omega couldn't do the job right despite their boss being one, Viktor was having a bad day.

By the time he got to the King and Queen branch in St. Petersburg, there was an itch under his skin and he felt like an explosion ready to happen.

JJ, one of the owners and an Omega himself, met him at the entrance. Seeing his state, he clucked his tongue sympathetically, "Come on. I got something, well _someone_ for you,"

Knowing the other Omega and his work, that could be anyone from a low life sex worker or some sort of crime lord. There were branches of King and Queen, all run by different associates of JJ and Isabella, stationed in different cities around the world and served as a trading ground for mobs and for all sorts of other debaucheries. The cruellest and worst from all over the world gathered under their roofs, promised protection since the rules dictated that no one was to bring weapons or fights of any kind inside.

Viktor trusted JJ though - well no - you had to be stupid to trust JJ. With his extensive knowledge of languages and the criminal world, he could have run his own organization however, he had chosen to cater to them. Some thought it was stupid but what most did not realize that he knew all their secrets, enough to plummet them to the ground if they crossed him.

However, like everyone, JJ had a weakness and that was Otabek Altin, JJ's Alpha and Yuri Plisetsky's best friend and bodyguard. It always caused JJ to have the best interest of Yuri's people. Viktor could at least trust in that.

He followed JJ past the dancers on the table, the many patrons drinking and laughing to the rooms at back. JJ opened a door to an average sized room with a comfortable couch, small lit up platform and soft music playing in the background.

JJ smiled at him, "He'll be here soon,"

As the was left alone, Viktor sank down on the couch to wait. After a few minutes, the curtains behind the platform parted and out came an Alpha dressed in red and black lingerie that left little to the imagination. The lingerie itself was a surprise, most Alphas didn't indulge in it. Usually, Viktor would have to pay very specific people to get a show like the one he was getting right now.

He might have to leave JJ a generous tip.

The Alpha's body was a work of art. A strong core with toned arms. Not to mention his legs. God, Viktor was getting wet just thinking of those legs holding him up. When the dancing, Viktor had to restrain himself from going up there and pulling him down.

Every movement, every swish of the hips was calculated and was hypnotizing Viktor in the best way. As the Alpha's scent filled the room, making the itchiness subside, Viktor focused on his face. Beautiful brown eyes, matched with dark hair, a soft flush on his cheeks, the Alpha was gorgeous.

Still moving to the beat of the song, the Alpha made his way to Viktor, pushing him down on to the couch and straddling him. As he undressed him, the Alpha leaned down and crooned in his ear.

"Hello precious,"

Viktor could only whimper in response. The Alpha's touch was making him hazy.

"Don't worry darling," said the beautiful Alpha, "I will take care of you,"

And damn, he did.

After hours of moaning and whithering, Viktor was left feeling the most satisfied he had ever during a heat.

The Alpha cradled him close to his chose and gently crooned him to sleep.

When he woke up he was alone but there were a red rose and a note waiting for him on the table. He opened the note. It was signed in red ink with one word.

"Eros,"

XXX

After giving in his report, Viktor found Mila Babicheva and Georgi Popovich, respectively the head of trade negotiations and executions, sipping on vodka and throwing darts.

"Hey Gorgie," Viktor called out, "I need to ask about someone. What do you know about Eros?"

Georgi booted up the computer, where he kept the files on known affiliates, "Let's see...hmm...part of the famed Japanese assassin family, the Katsuki's. He's usually hired my mobs to take out rivals. We're actually one of his three biggest customers. There are no pictures here but his signature is...

"A red rose and note in red ink?"

"No actually, it's a white rose dipped in his job's blood and a signed note written in blood too," said Georgi

"Why did you want to know about him?" asked Mila

Viktor pulled out the note and rose, "I think he fucked me through my heat,"

Mila did a spit take while Georgi promptly dropped his drink.

XXX

Yuri plopped down on his bed, "Hey old man, I heard something interesting. You got left a note by an assassin?"

Viktor grumbled and sat up, making Makkachin get off the bed "It's the middle of the night, Yurio,"

Not to mention he was still in heat.

"Not my name, asshole!," said Yuri, "Also, you got a note by an assassin. I need to know if I have to kill JJ,"

Viktor ruffled his hair, "Aww Yuri! Are you worried about me?"

Yuri pushed his hand away, "Shut up!"

Viktor giggled and tickled the other's side, making him growl again. Yuri had always been so easy to annoy. Yuri still remembered him as a baby, always an angry little child, biting and scratching and eventually kicking when he got old enough.

Viktor had always adored him though.

Before Yuri could think of punching him, there was a knock at the door and Otabek peaked in.

"I just got off the phone with JJ," said Otabek

"And?" asked Yuri, "What's with the rose?"

"JJ wouldn't say exactly, the confidentiality agreement and all but he did say that the white roses were not the only ones that Yuuri used and the red ones and I quote 'only meant something good' considering his tone and the meaning of the red rose, I think it was supposed to be a compliment,"

Viktor grinned, "Oh really?"

Yuri abruptly stood up, looking disgusted, "Yeah, Okay, that's all I need to know. Let's go Otabek,"

Viktor bid them goodnight and fell into dreams of rough hands and soft brown eyes.

XXX

Viktor tried to get the Alpha out of his head, he really did but he couldn't. The man's scent had been the most tantalizing he had ever smelled and, by god, the sex had been amazing.

He started going to King and Queen more frequently. He didn't admit it but a part of him was hoping to spot the Alpha again and he didn't even know his name! Not to mention he was from Japan, far away from Russia.

JJ must have noticed and realized his intention because about two weeks after the initial meeting, Viktor found the Alpha sitting at the booth usually reserved for Yuri and his people. Today he was dressed in glitter black skin-tight clubbing clothes that showed off _all_ his assets _._

"Well hello there," Viktor purred as he sat down close to him, "I think you're in our spot,"

"I have it on good authority that you have been looking for me," said Yuuri, looking at him through is lashes "I honestly didn't think I left _that_ much of an impression,"

"I find that hard to believe," Viktor said with a smirk, pouring a drink for both of them, "Do you leave a flower and note for all the Omegas you're with?"

Yuuri leaned forward and touched his knee, "Only the special ones,"

"And how many special ones are there?"

"Right now," said Yuuri, massaging his thigh "Only one,"

That was all Viktor needed to know before he pulled him into a kiss.

They spent the full night dancing and drinking. Yuuri's body fit perfectly against his, his laugh in his ear felt like the bells of heaven and his touch was downright sinful. So were his kisses. They ended the night in one of JJ's rooms, sweaty and satisfied. Yuuri walked him out to his car.

"My family has an onsen in Japan, you should visit sometimes," said Yuuri as Viktor's driver opened the door

"Already inviting me back home," said Viktor, with faux mock "I didn't think we were there yet,"

Yuuri smiled, kissed his cheek and handed him another red rose.

"Think about it," and then he was gone

Viktor thought about him for the rest of the night.

XXX

A few days after the invitation a body was delivered to Yuri. There was a white rose note written in the dead person's blood. In addition, there was also a red rose and note for Viktor.

Yuri called up his closest instantly.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Yakov, "Do we know who this person is?"

"Yes, we do actually," said Viktor, "I sent his name out to some of our assassin contacts,"

He nodded to Yuri, "He's was one of the people our rat was meeting with. There are about six more out there,"

"So, I'm guessing Katsuki got to him first," said Georgi, "What's the problem here? Usually, I'm the only one you call up for this,"

"It's the second rose," said Yuri, "I think it's meant for Viktor,"

The red rose was a little wilted now but it was very much like the first one Viktor had gotten. The note was similarly signed 'Eros' with red ink.

"What is this?" said Lilia, "And what do you mean it's meant for Viktor,"

Yuri raised his eyebrows at him. He sighed and told them the whole story.

"So what we're getting from this is that a very dangerous and famous assassin is courting Viktor through roses and bodies," said Mila, "Does he think this is going to impress Viktor?"

The room was silent for a few minutes where everybody looked at Viktor.

"Oh God, you're impressed aren't you, Vitya? Seriously?" said Mila, laughing

"Okay, first of all, this is definitely not the most impressive thing about him. I've had the most impressive part of him inside of me-"

Mila and Georgi giggled while everyone else gagged and glared at him.

"Really Vitya?" said Yakov

"Also," Viktor continued, ignoring them, "You have to admit this is artfully done,"

It was obvious that Katsuki had taken his time with this one instead of just shoving a blade inside of him like he usually did.

"Viktor's right," said Georgi, "He likes to be up close to his victims hence why he uses blades instead of guns but he obviously took his time on this one. Also, he didn't ask for a payment,"

"The most important thing is, is there a problem?" said Lilia, "Is Viktor in danger?"

"JJ is heavily implying there isn't a problem," said Otabek, "From what I'm getting from the limited amount of things he can tell me, this is how Katsuki shows his admiration, the red roses,"

"Hear that," giggled Mila, "You're admired, Vityaaaa,"

Viktor rolled his eyes at her but inside his heart was soaring. Those nights with Katsuki had felt so special. He didn't remember ever being that excited and feeling that alive as when he was with the Alpha. It was nice to know that the Alpha was thinking of him too.

"Okay, everyone," said Yuri, "Now that that's settled, we can all get back to our lives,"

Everyone went to different ways after that but not before poking some more fun at Viktor.

XXX

It didn't take much to figure out that Katsuki treated killing as an art form instead of just a job.

Over the next few months, Viktor found the rest of the rat's contacts. Instead of sending them out to every assassin, he talked to JJ and found a way to send them to Katsuki.

The bodies were delivered more artfully than the last. Even Yuri was impressed.

"And he's not asking for money?" said Yuri

"No," said Georgi, "He seems to see the names as a challenge and makes each body better than the last.

The first body had had body art carved into it. The second one had had its organs cut out and placed beside the body the same way they would be inside the body. The third and fourth body had the intestines pulled out and twisted into flowers. The fifth body had been turned into a canvas for poetry, heavily implied it was describing Viktor. The sixth bod had been turned into a puppet. The seventh body had been on its knees, proposal style, with a bouquet of red roses in its hand.

"Well, if he sees them as challenges from an Omega lover, I'm more then satisfied," said Viktor. He had always appreciated people dedicated to their profession.

Yuri snorted and rolled his eyes at him.

_Outside the door, an inconspicuous looking cleaner smiled softly and walked away._

XXX

Viktor got his heat every six weeks. When he skipped the first one he hadn't been worried, after skipping the second and third one he went to the doctor.

"There's nothing physically wrong with you," said the doctor, "Have you been going through stress, separation from some Alpha etcetera,"

"Well," said Viktor, "Not exactly separation,"

He told her about the gifts and his attraction to the Alpha. How he made him feel the most alive he had ever felt.

"Looks like your body is waiting for him," said the doctor, "You should contact him. Skipping heats like this isn't good for you,"

So, Viktor went to JJ again, this time he asked about the onsen.

"I believe you," said JJ, "But you know I have to ask him,"

"Of course,"

A day later JJ sent him an address. Viktor looked it up and found a link to a page detailing for an onsen in a small town called Hasetsu in Japan. There was a picture of the family and Viktor instantly spotted the Alpha. He was listed as the younger to two Alpha children.

"Yuuri Katuski, huh," murmured Viktor, "Looks like I'm going on vacation,"

XXX

"I heard you booked a ticket to Japan,"

Viktor looked up from his packing to his cousin leaning in the doorway, "I requested vacation,"

"I know," said Yuri, Joining him on the bed, "Usually you end up in Sweden or France with Christopher,"

"Decided to do something different,"

"Are you sure it's safe,"

Viktor frowned, "I can handle myself Yura,"

Yuri sighed, "I know Viktor. You taught me everything I know, remember? It's just...outside of grandpa, you're the only blood relative I have left. I need you to stay safe,"

Viktor felt a swell of love for this young man sitting in front of him. He remembered the days when Yuri had been a young boy, not that he was very old now, twenty- two wasn't much. Yuri's grandpa had been the head then, Yuri's dad had married Viktor's aunt and when he was twelve years old, he had been handed a squirming little boy and had been told to always protect him. He had taken one look at the boy and promised to do just that. Yuri wasn't a baby anymore but Viktor still felt the same emotions when he looked at his baby cousin.

"Don't worry," said Viktor, drawing the boy into a hug "I promise to stay safe,"

Yuri coughed and pulled away, "Right. Of course. Have a good time,"

He practically ran out of the room after that. Viktor smiled and shook his head. Always the same Yura.

XXX

It was early morning when Viktor got to Yu-topia with Makkachin. They must have been waiting for him because they instantly directed him to a room. Inside he found his - no - the Alpha cleaning up and straightening a bed. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, with bare feet and messy hair. His glasses were askew and he was still blinking sleepily.

For a minute, just a minute, Viktor wondered what it would be to wake up to that.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the Alpha looked up at him and smiled his blindingly beautiful smile. It took Viktor's breathe away.

"You made it," he said, coming up to hug him, "Give me a minute. I just have to finish in here then I'll show you around,"

After he was done, he took him to another room to leave his stuff. Makkachin was already there. It seemed that these people had been prepared for when he would visit. It made him feel warm inside.

They spent the day visiting the rest of the town, the market where Yuuri bought him small gifts, the ice rink where they skated together for hours, and the restaurants where Yuuri slowly fed him food.

Viktor also noticed that this Yuri was different than the one he had met in JJ's establishment. More playful, quieter, a little more blushy. Not better or worse, just different.

He wondered which one was the true one.

Later, during the night, with Yuuri's firm hands on him and his sweet smile directed at him, he thought maybe they were both true.

XXX

They were both sitting in a bath, Viktor's body withering desperately against Yuuri's.

"Look at you, sweetheart," purred Yuuri, hands wandering the omega's body "So desperate. It's like you've been craving me for months,"

Viktor flushed and hid his face in his neck, breathing hard.

Oh.

_Oh._

"You have haven't you, baby?" said Yuuri. He gave the Omega a long kiss, making him moan and melt against him, "Don't worry. I got you now,"

Viktor sobbed and whined into his neck and a sweet smell filled the steamy air. Was that-

"Baby, are you going into heat?"

Viktor nodded against his neck.

"How?" said Yuuri bewildered, "I didn't even smell anything before now,"

"I've been repressing it,"

Yuuri growled and pulled away, "Why? That's dangerous!"

Viktor whined and made grabby hands at him, "Not on purpose! My doctor said I was - well - un...missing you?"

The last part was said with some hesitance and sliver of insecurity

When Yuuri only stared at him, Viktor started to ramble.

"I know we've only been together a couple of times and we don't even know each other that well but there's just something about you that-

Yuuri wrapped his arms around the Omega and silenced him with a kiss.

"I missed you too, baby,"

Viktor gave him a beautiful grin and tucked himself against him again, "Show me then,"

XXX

Later, when they were curled up in bed together, Viktor couldn't help but ask.

"Why did you ask me here?"

"I thought it was obvious," smirked Yuuri

Viktor shook his head, "I'm not stupid Yuuri. This, showing me your family home, letting me know your names, this is a huge sign of trust and yet we only met a few times.

"Which was enough for your body to call out to me," said Yuuri, "You have to admit. Whatever this is between us is special,"

"I'm Yuri Plisetsly's cousin and right-hand man. You're one of the most famed assassins in the world. Can we have anything special between us?"

Yuuri smiled and intertwined their hands together, "People like us don't find true love easily. When we do, we have to hold on,"

"You think we could have true love?" whispered Viktor, heart beating much too fast.

"Of course I do," said Yuuri, "Don't you Vitya?"

Tears welled up in Viktor's eyes. He had felt so empty and lost for such a long time that he had not thought he could ever feel like this. So happy and so full and so so alive.

"I do,"

XXX

Yuuri waved to JJ as he went to the room he had booked for him and Viktor. It would be their first date since their time back in Japan and Yuuri was ready to truly get to know Viktor. They had both been holding back before but there was no reason for it now. They had both agreed that they were going to see this through.

He was an hour earlier than the intended time which should give him enough time to set up the room himself.

Except the room was not empty. Yuri Plisetsky was sitting at one of the tables, drink in hand.

Yuuri had only seen Yuri from afar, even though he was one of Yuuri's highest paying clients. Georgi Popovich was usually the one that handled any interactions with him.

"I was not expecting you to be here," said Yuuri

"I'm sure," said Yuri, "Sit we can talk. I'm sure you already know what this is about,"

"Of course but do you mind if I work as you talk. I have an hour to set up for my date with your cousin and I don't really think I need to be seated for you to threaten all parts of my body,"

Yuri gave him an amused look, "There are not many people who will talk to me like that,"

He smiled the vicious smile that had earned him the nickname 'Ice Tiger'

"I like you,"

Yuuri smiled back

XXX

Viktor was surprised to find Yuri coming out of the room JJ had directed him to. Even more surprising was that he was _amicably_ talking with Yuuri as he did.

"Um...what?"

"We had a conversation," said Yuri

"What?"

"It was good," said Yuuri

"What?"

XXX

Somewhere along the line Yuuri became part of the family. He threw darts with Mila and Georgi. Drank with Yakov. Did ballet with Lilia. Wooed Yuri with pink roses.

The last one has been the most shocking one. Eventually, though, it wasn't surprising to see the two of them curled up together talking about one thing or another. Or just curled up together.

It made Viktor's heart swoon.

They had even bought a little poodle friend for Makkachin. Yuuri had name Vicchan, much to Yuri's amusement.

They had their own apartment but they spent most of their time at the manor, only going there to spend their heats and ruts. At first, people had been worried his closeness to Yuri meant that Yuuri wouldn't be able to do his job anymore. However, after a few jobs, people's faith had been restored.

The day Viktor realized that Yuuri had become a true part of the family was one early morning breakfast at the manor. Yuuri had come back from a job the night before and Yuri had been the third day of his heat. It was the peak of his heat and it always made him grouchy and irritable and prone to cuddling with one of the Alphas.

Yuri had tumbled into the kitchen late and instead of going to Otabek, Mila, or even Lilia, he had instead walked to Yuuri and plopped down in his lap, demanding that he feed him.

Even more surprising, no one had blinked an eye.

Viktor smiled.

XXX

 _People like us do not find true love easily_. That was the first thing Yuuri had been taught when he had chosen to follow on his parents' footsteps.

He had been trained most of his life but at the age of fourteen, his parents had taken him to the armoury ad given him a file

"You either pick up a weapon now or never pick up one at all," his father had said

He picked a knife, finished the job in a day.

Later his mother had found him, "Listen to me carefully. People like us do not find love easily. When we do we have to hold on,"

He had nodded at the time, not understanding but still filing away the advice.

He started to understand later. Every kill, every life he took, took him further away from normal.

He had found out early in his career that, he like to absolutely terrify his targets before killing them. Staling them beforehand, by the time he got to them they were acting so paranoid that he could have passed their deaths as suicide.

However, that seemed like cheating. So, he created a sign for himself. It wasn't long before everyone in the criminal underworld knew about Eors of the Katsuki family.

His own parents had been an arranged marriage. While they cared for each other, there was never any love there, just a partnership. Yuuri himself had realized how right his mother had been. After taking jobs to kill people's best friends, bosses, spouses, in some instances even their own children, he had realized that in the underworld love didn't mean anything. Loyalty won out, especially loyalty to yourself.

So, he had taken the notion of love and buried deep within him. Happy with the loyalty of his family.

Then had met Viktor, spent the night with him and had hoped.

His prayers had been answered and now he had a beautiful Omega in his life.

_People like us don't find true love easily. When we do we have to hold on._

Yuuri shut the little velvet box.

XXX

Viktor came home to a candlelit dinner and sweet aroma of lavender in the air.

"What's going on here?" he said, giving the Alpha a kiss.

Yuuri smiled at him, "Do you know what today is,"

Viktor thought about it and shook his head.

"A year from today was the first time we met,"

Viktor's eyes widened, "That's today? I'm so sorry I didn't remember!"

"Oh no," said Yuuri pulling him to the table, "Don't worry. It's not as if we talked about it being an anniversary. I just had something important to ask and decided on today,"

"What?"

Yuuri grinned and kissed his hand, "Dinner first, Vitya,"

Dinner was good. They made small talk about their day, feeling warm and cosy in their own little bubble.

Once dinner finished, Yuuri pulled out a small velvet box. Viktor stared.

"Is that..."

Yuuri opened the box. Inside were nestled to identical gold brands., "A sign of our love,"

Viktor tearfully smiled as they exchanged the rings. They spent the next two days celebrating in their apartment.

XXX

There was a body in front of them. One of their best soldiers. One of Yuri's favourites too. One of Otabek's best.

There was a white rose dipped in blood. The note was written in blood.

Beside him, Yuri shook with anger. Mila and Lilia were blank.

None of them had expected this.

The rational part of him knew something was wrong with this. The rest of him saw red.

Anger was at least better than hurt.

XXX

Yuuri came home to three different guns pointed at him.

It didn't take much to disarm Otabek, Yuri and Viktor sliding their guns away from them.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on," he asked slowly

"Don't play dumb," said Yuri, seething with anger, "You killed him,"

"Killed who exactly?" said Yuuri

"Alexi," said Viktor. Yuuri focused him. His eyes blank and dull, rimmed with red.

Alexi. Alexi. Ah yes. One of Yuri's favourites he believed.

"I didn't kill him,"

Yuri and Viktor slammed him against the wall.

"Your signature was there," spat Yuri, but he was shaking and his voice betrayed the hope he was feeling.

Yuuri let them manhandle him. They wouldn't be able to hurt him.

"Listen to me, Yuri. I wouldn't do that. I care about you too much for that. And even if I wasn't that close to you, you're one of my highest paying clients. Why would alienate you?"

Viktor took a shuddering breath and let him go. Yuri held on though, strange desperation in his eyes. Yuuri understood. Yuri had trusted him, with his people, with his family, with his secrets and his grandfather even though Yuuri was technically not loyal to him.

Yuuri cupped the back of Yuri's neck and squeezed gently, "I didn't do this Yura but I promise I will find who did this. Can't have a copy cat,"

Yuri must have seen something in this eyes cause he stumbled forward and buried his face in his chest, shaking with sobs.

"Shhh," said Yuuri, "I got you,"

XXX

They called JJ in. Yuuri had left and gone to do his own investigation. They had to do their own.

JJ refused to say anything. Confidentiality was the reason his business was successful after all. Unlike every other time, Yuri and Otabek did not let him go instantly. They kept on badgering him. It was a tactic he had used too, keep asking the same question until the person exploded.

JJ was no normal person though, he held strong. Even though the person asking was his Alpha.

And then the conversation turned, "Did you do it?"

JJ stood up angrily, "That's it. I'm not taking this anymore,"

XXX

Viktor found JJ on one of the balconies, curled up a looking out.

"What do you want?" he asked curtly

"Just wanted to check up on you,"

"Careful there Nikiforov," JJ smirked, "You almost sound like you care,"

"I can give a shit for a few minutes,"

JJ sighed, "When we got together, Otabek told me I would have to be okay with my Alpha having another Omega in his life that was just as important as me. I was okay with that and then I realized that I would always be worth less than Yuri. As it is in our world, loyalty trumps love, but if he's loyal to Yuri, couldn't I at least have his faith. Why does being worth less have to turn into being worthless?"

Viktor had no answer.

XXX

Viktor found Otabek while aimlessly wandering the halls. After some inner debate, he called out to him.

"Hey Otabek," said Viktor, "Wait up,"

Otabek tilted his head to him and slowed down, "Do you need something, Viktor?"

"Not that it's any of my business but JJ-"

"You're right. It's none of your business," said Otabek, voice mildly strained which meant that he was having a hard time keeping his tone level.

"It's just," continued Viktor, "People like us do not find true love easily. You should try to hold on to yours,"

"As I said," said Otabek, "It is none of your business,"

He left Viktor standing alone in the hall.

Later, Viktor passed Otabek's room and found the two mates lying together on the bed.

 _Huh_.

XXX

When Yuuri came home, it was the head of the killer in his hand. One of Viktor's former suitors and had been chased away by Alexi. He had wanted to kill two birds with one stone.

"I'm sorry," Viktor whispered into his Alpha's ear, "I'm sorry I doubted you,"

"It's all good,"

XXX

"I think I'm going to leave for about two weeks,"

Viktor sat up, "This isn't just for a job is it?"

"I think you need some time to think," said Yuuri, "Yoy have been off since the whole Alexi debacle,"

"You're not mad," said Viktor

Yuuri shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Yuuri smiled and came forward, rubbing their necks together until there was no difference between their scents.

"I'm not mad. I'll be back in time for your heat. You'll take the week off and we'll lock ourselves in the apartment.

"Okay,"

XXX

Viktor took Yuuri's advice and thought about what had been bothering him.

Almost every relationship in his life, save for a few platonic ones, Viktor had expected to end. You couldn't expect too much in their world, at best they woul end without any bloodshed and tears. Yet, the feeling of betrayal he had felt when he thought Yuuri had turned his back on him had nearly drowned him. He knew it had been the same for yuri too.

Now, what did he do with that?

That answer came to him one evening when he heard the sound of both JJ's and Yuri's laughter coming from the same room. Now that was odd. He peeked inside to find JJ sitting in Otabeks's lap with his legs in Yuri's lap.

_Huh._

XXX

When Yuuri came home, he found Viktor in the middle on his nest, stark naked.

'I want you to bite me,"

Yuuri smiled.

"Gladly, my love,"

XXX

Who said people like them couldn't find love.

XXX

Bonus:

Despite telling Viktor off, his words still echoed in Otabek's head.

_People like us don't find true love easily. You should try to hold on to yours._

What the hell had he meant?

He got to his room and found JJ stuffing a suitcase with clothes with tears still drying on his cheeks.

Ah, so that's what he meant.

"Jean? What are you doing?"

"Packing," said JJ shortly

"Why?" said Otabek, slowly

"I'm going to Montreal," said JJ, "Need to take care of a few things myself,"

Montreal, the city with the headquarter of King and Queen. It was where JJ's parents had opened the first place. JJ had taken over at the young age of fifteen and in just a few years turned it into a chain with his beautiful mind and Isabella at his side.

"Doesn't Isabella stay there? She's your equal, why would you have to be there?"

"Fine!" said JJ, Slamming the suitcase shut, "I can't stay here anymore. I'm tired,"

He still wouldn't look at him.

Otabek cupped his cheek and lifted his head, looking into his red-rimmed eyes, "Tired of what, love?"

JJ pushed his hand away, "Don't 'love' me, not when you can't even find it in yourself to stand up for me in front of them,"

"Stand up for you? Is that bout earlier? It was a fair question,"

"But you didn't have to ask it! Damn it Otabek, you could have had someone else in there or left the talking to Yuri and Viktor but you had to give me the humiliation of being interrogated by my own Alpha," JJ was practically shouting now

"Oh, come on," said Otabek, "It was hardly an interrogation, Jean. Anyway, we talked about this when we got together. Yuri would always-"

"Be equally important?" said JJ, "But that's not really true is it? At first, it was fine. I understood. If someone told me to choose between my siblings and Isabella, I wouldn't be able to because I love them equally and then I realized that, in your eyes, I was worth less than Yuri and-

"Jean-

"NO!" shouted Jean, eyes wet "Don't cut me off Otabek! You know the worst part, I was okay with being worth less than him. Because I love you,"

Now the tears were flowing down his cheeks freely. It made Otabek's heart hurt.

"Now I stand in a room with him and somehow worth less has turned into being _worthless,"_

Otabek took a step forward, "Jean that's not true. I've never thought of you as worthless. You're one of the most important people in my world,"

Jean took a step back, "I don't feel like it. You always talk down to me when he's around. You've made it clear if it came down to it, you would turn your back on me. That's not me being equal to him. That's me being lesser. I have your mark on my neck, I shouldn't feel worthless beside your best friend but I do!"

Otabek's felt like someone was sucking the air out of his lungs. Here he was, watching his omega cry out his heart because he had somehow convinced him that he saw him as less. Had he been that much of a neglectful Alpha?

Apparently, the answer was yes.

"I can't do it anymore," said JJ, sinking onto the bed, "I hate feeling like this. It kills me, Otabek. I can't change your feelings but I can take care of my self,"

Otabek went forward and knelt in front of the Omega and gently took his hands, wiping away his tears, "That won't be necessary baby,"

JJ looked at him, both fear and hope in his eyes. It made Otabek feel even worse.

"I'm so sorry Jean. I'm so sorry I didn't notice, my love, what I was doing to you. Let me fix this. Let me show you again, how much you mean to me,"

JJ looked at him for a long time before nodding, "A month. You have a month to change your behaviour. After that, I'm gone,"

Otabek got up and kissed his forehead, "Thank you, baby,"

Getting up on the bed, Otabek opened his arms and JJ slid inside burying his head in Otabek's chest. After a few minutes of crooning quietly and calming down his mate, he picked up his phone and opened his messages.

"Who are you messaging," mumbled JJ

"Yuri," said Otabek, "I'm requesting a week off. We're going to get out of the city for a while,"

"Oh,"

Again, Otabek's heart ached at JJ's surprised tone, like he hadn't expected him to try or to want to keep him around.

"I meant it JJ. I'm going to take as long as it takes to make you believe that I love you. Because I do. I do love you so much,"

Jean smiled and snuggled back into his arms, "Okay,"

As he watched JJ sleep, Otabek thought that Viktor had been right. People like them did not find true love easy and when they did they had to hold on.


End file.
